


Down-to-Earth White Day

by KinoiTales



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Other, What-If, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinoiTales/pseuds/KinoiTales
Summary: A former Primarch drops by for a visit on a special day.(Or, I couldn't take another year of Cygames refusing to provide us with cutscenes that matter, so I wrote my own.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Down-to-Earth White Day

“Happy White Day, Singularity! Sorry for popping by unannounced. I guess I could've asked Alexiel to tell you in advance, but that would've probably ruined the surprise, huh?

“See, I wanted to try my hand at this mortal tradition. Me and the others are indebted to you after those calamities—I figure it's only right to physically show you appreciation. And today's the perfect day to do just that.

“Here! Ever heard of fondue? Well neither did I, not until I tried my hand at chocolate-making for myself. Seems all I can make are stews, at least without proper instruction. Lemme tell you: mud cooperates better than this stuff does.

“Still, there's plenty you can do with this! Heat it up, grab some skewers, and try dipping fruits or savories in it. Trust me, you'll be amazed the difference a coat of chocolate can make. Just don't go overboard: remember, sweets are best enjoyed in moderation.

“—Oh, and you might wanna wear an apron when you're trying out the fondue. Molten chocolate's hotter than it looks, I learned that firsthand when I splashed some on my chest. 'Course, it didn't burn me, but I've got thicker skin than most. At least it cleaned no problem, just licked it off...

“What's that, Singularity? You want to know how I taste dipped in chocolate? I'm not sure I get your meaning....”

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, you can only be so lewd if you want these things to sound convincing. Happy White Day, everyone! 
> 
> (On an unrelated note, look out for more salacious GBF fanfiction from yours truly. I've got a whole mess of unfinished works waiting for me to complete.)


End file.
